


MANKAI Company Mixed Troupe presents: Sacred Shield Academy

by mousouchuu



Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fake Play, M/M, Mutual Pining, There Is Only One Bed, i actually had a beta this time so matsukawa lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: TenSaku Week 2020 Day 4: AU DayThe new script is done! A tale of foreign exchange students aspiring to become knights.Heads up, this is canon levels of gay. If you like YoshiKii, you'll like these guys. There will be an add-on later with the actual getting together.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: TenSaku Week 2020





	MANKAI Company Mixed Troupe presents: Sacred Shield Academy

“It's done...” Tsuzuru groans, holding a sheaf of papers aloft. He collapses into Misumi's arms. Nobody is surprised. 

“Let's take a look... oh, he picked the cast directly this time. Guess he had something in mind.” Izumi murmurs, picking up the script and flipping through it. “Sacred Shield Academy, the tale of foreign exchange students becoming knights... huh. Okay, let's get this rolling.”

…

_ In a small, woodland nation, there is a legendary castle. It holds no king or lord- this is the famous Sacred Shield Academy, known across the world for training knights of the highest caliber. Today, a new student is arriving from abroad.  _

**SCENE 1: School Gates**

**???[Tenma]** : Ugh, that last stretch of the carriage ride was rough... but this is it! Finally, my dreams are within reach! I swear, grandfather, you won't regret this. I'll become a great knight and return home to guard our lands. 

**???[Sakuya]** : You're here! Wow, you're taller than I expected...

**???[Tenma]** : (aside) What's with this guy, saying that right off the bat...?

**???[Tenma]** : Tetsuya of Akagawa, reporting, sir!

**???[Sakuya]** : Whoa, Akagawa? I'm from just down the road! Small world, huh? Anyway, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm Shinobu, your senior and roommate! You can think of it like the buddy system. 

**Tetsuya** : ...a pleasure to meet you. 

**Shinobu** : Likewise! Come on, let's get your trunk dragged up and I'll show you around. 

_ Shinobu claps Tetsuya's shoulder in a side hug. _

_ Despite his stature, Shinobu easily carries the heavy-looking trunk.  _

**Tetsuya** :  _ (aside) _ I came all this way, and the first person I meet turns out to be from the next town over... what an absurd coincidence. 

  
  


**SCENE 2: Common Area**

**Shinobu** : First things first, let me show you the layout of the campus.

_ There's a map posted on the wall. _

**Shinobu** : So there's the gates we just came from, but there's another set on the opposite side. Here's where we are now. The whole place is centered around this field, so you can use it to get your bearings if you get lost.

**Tetsuya** : I see. 

**Shinobu** : Any questions?

**Tetsuya** : Nope.

**Shinobu** : Seriously?

**Tetsuya** : I’ll learn better from experience.

**Shinobu** : Ah, so I’ll give you a tour!

**Tetsuya** : I don’t need you constantly trying to help me! 

_ He says that, but thinks it over for a second before admitting the truth. _

**Tetsuya** : ...but if you’re offering, I guess I’ll accept.

  
  


**SCENE 3: Training Field**

**Shinobu** : This is where we do most of our training! Of course, since you haven't been given armor yet, you'll have to take it a little easy, like the other newer students. 

**Tetsuya** : Of course. I'll prove myself worthy of advancement. 

**???[Tasuku]** : I like your style, newbie! You must be the one they said was coming from Akagawa- y'know, I'm from just up the road.

_ The mysterious knight practically crushes Tetsuya in a hug. _

**Tetsuya** : ...seriously, another one? And he's weird too...

**Shinobu** : Sir Toshiaki! This is Tetsuya, my new roomie! He might act all stern, but he's cute on the inside, promise!

**Tetsuya** : Cute?!

**Shinobu** : Oh, this is Sir Toshiaki, a knight errant! He took me in as his squire as a kid, so it's aaaaaall thanks to him that I'm here!

_ Shinobu and Toshiaki pose together with matching grins. _

**Tetsuya** :  _ (aside) _ Well, that explains where he gets it...

**Toshiaki** : Well, anyways, let's get started with today's lessons! 

**Shinobu** : Ah, since you’ve been traveling all day, you don’t have to start until tomorrow.

_ Tetsuya is visibly excited, practically jumping at the chance to start, but Shinobu’s words snap him out of it. _

**Tetsuya** : ...I’m already here, so there’s no point in waiting.

_ Training montages! Tetsuya kicks the ensemble's ass.  _

**???[Azami]** : The hell is this new guy? Walking in here like he owns the place...

_ Shinobu versus ???[Azami]. Shino is the very picture of a polite opponent- opens with a handshake(rejected), fights clean, offers advice. _

**Shinobu** : Okay, Ironwood! Let's have a good match.

**Ironwood** : Tch. Don't patronize me.

**Shinobu** : Try raising your shield a bit more.

**Shinobu** : Watch the leg!

**Shinobu** : Nice shot there!

_ Improv as needed. Shinobu wins. The students surround him, asking for tips, admiring his form.  _

**Shinobu** : It's nothing special. You guys will be able to do this too! As long as you have a knight's heart, you'll be strong.

**Tetsuya** : Wow… he’s like something out of the stories. 

**Ironwood** : He's bullshit, is what. All that talk... and you, just waltzing in and showing off. Watch your back.

_ Exit Ironwood. _

**Shinobu** : Hey, Tetsuya! Didja see that? It's important to learn from watching others, too!

**Tetsuya** : Hm? ...wasn't bad, I guess.

**Shinobu** : Aw, next time I'll impress you!

  
  


**SCENE 4: Shinotetsu's Room**

**Shinobu** : Sorry about the mess, but they decided to put you with me kind of last minute...

**Tetsuya** : ...there's only one bed.

**Shinobu** : Like I said, last minute. But it's okay, I'll share it- 

**Tetsuya** : I'll take the floor.

**Shinobu** : No fun at all! It's fine, you take it for tonight. You're tired from training right after such a long trip, right?

**Tetsuya** :  _ (aside) _ He's loud and touchy, but also skilled and considerate... I don't know what to think of him.

**Shinobu** : Yawn... I'm gonna put out the lantern. G'night, Tetsu...

**Tetsuya** : Don't jump straight to calling me nicknames... ah, he's asleep already?

  
  


**SCENE 5: Training Field**

**Toshiaki** : Goooooood morning, everyone! Big announcement today! The crown has generously offered to sponsor a paired tournament!

_ The students instantly start muttering. _

**Toshiaki** : Participation is optional, but the winners will receive a beautiful set of matched shields. The registration form will be posted in the great hall. Now! Let's get started!

_ A few of the admiring students from yesterday try to approach Shinobu, but he turns to Tetsuya immediately.  _

**Shinobu** : Tetsuya~ Wanna enter with me?

**Tetsuya** :  _ (aside) _ I've seen what he can do, but...

**Tetsuya** : Why me? I just got here, and you've got a literal line forming to ask you to pair up.

_ He does. _

**Shinobu** : You want a list? First, you were awesome yesterday! Second, we're roomies! Third, shouldn't exchange students stick together? Uh, fourth- 

**Tetsuya** : I get it already! ...I'll sign us up after class. 

**Shinobu** : Woo-hoo! 

_ He hugs Tetsuya suddenly, even picking him up and spinning him around. _

**Tetsuya** : Gah- put me down!

  
  


**SCENE 6: Shinotetsu's Room**

**Tetsuya** : They still haven't gotten an extra bed...

**Shinobu** : ...oh well, my little floor nest is good enough. I'm sure they'll find one tomorrow! 

**Tetsuya** : Seriously... this place is supposed to be legendary, but it's kind of a mess.

**Tetsuya** : Anyway, I went to sign up for the tournament... that Ironwood guy had himself listed without a partner. He seemed strong and all, but that's kind of crazy. 

**Shinobu** : They'll find someone to team up with him. There's always a few people who show up at the last minute. 

**Shinobu** : But I mean… if you're thinking about it, it's okay if you want to pair up with him instead. 

**Shinobu** : G'night, Tetsuya. 

**Tetsuya** : ...don't be stupid, that's not what I want at all.

  
  


**SCENE 7: Common Area**

**Ironwood** : Still no takers? What the hell is wrong with these people? Everyone knows I’m top of the year!

**Tetsuya** :  _ (aside) _ With an attitude like that, I have no idea why…

**Ironwood** : Oi, new guy. You got a partner?

**Tetsuya** : Yeah, I’m entering with Shinobu. You’d know that if you actually knew my name.

**Ironwood** : Hrk- I’ll remember your name when you deserve it. But first, I’ll be kicking your ass at the tournament.

**Tetsuya** : Sure, sure. Find someone to enter with, first.

_ Exit Tetsuya. _

**Ironwood** : Who the hell does he think he is?

  
  


**SCENE 8: Shinotetsu’s Room**

_ One week has passed, and the tournament is the next day. _

**Shinobu** : You know, you were good when you got here, but you’ve improved a lot already. I think we might really have a chance.

**Tetsuya** : Huh? ...um, thank you.

**Tetsuya** : Still, I think you’ll be the ace of the team. I don’t know everyone yet, but you seem to understand people’s fighting styles pretty well. That’s really important.

**Tetsuya** : Anyways, you take the bed tonight. You need a good night’s sleep too.

**Shinobu** : No way, I want to make sure my partner is well rested. I’ll be fine down here.

**Tetsuya** : ...then come up here and share it, so we can both rest well.

**Shinobu** : ...zzz.

**Tetsuya** : Seriously?

  
  


**SCENE 9: Training Field**

_ The day of the tournament has arrived. The field has been decorated with the heraldry of the academy and as many students as possible. Tetsuya is hanging a banner for Akagawa- Argent, a fess gules.  _

**Toshiaki** : Welcome, one and all, to our pairs tournament! Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?

_ Crickets. _

**Toshiaki** : ...well, without further ado, let’s begin! The tournament will be run in a single elimination format- one loss and you’re out! Death before dishonor, lay on!

_ The ensemble begins fighting, and all is normal- until Ironwood takes the field, still alone. The crowd murmurs. Surely, this isn’t allowed?  _

**Toshiaki** : Well, well, lad. We can’t have you fighting alone. But enthusiasm is rewarded here, so we won’t be turning away willing participants… I’ll be taking the field with you. Makes this more interesting, doesn’t it?

_ The crowd goes wild. _

**Tetsuya** : No way…

**Shinobu** : Oh man… we get to fight Sir Toshiaki for real! This is gonna be so cool!

**Tetsuya** : That’s, uh. One way to put it.

_ Shinotetsu fight their way up the bracket as well, until finally, they meet their fated rivals in the finals. _

**Toshiaki** : Ohoho, just as I was hoping! You gentlemen deserve a real challenge, I think.

**Ironwood** : I’ll show you bastards what a real knight looks like.

**Toshiaki** : Have a little more respect for your opponents, my boy.

**Ironwood** : Tch…

**Shinobu** : It’s an honor, sir!

**Tetsuya** : Thank you for your time, Sir Toshiaki.

**Toshiaki** : Now, don’t hold back on me! Fight!

_ The final battle begins. Ironwood charges Tetsuya, who sticks close to Shinobu. Toshiaki hangs back for a bit.  _

**Shinobu** : This is a team battle. I’ll give you until the count of five to act like it before I attack as well.

**Ironwood** : Like hell!

**Shinobu** : 5…

_ Tetsuya and Ironwood exchange blows. _

**Shinobu** : 4…

_ Toshiaki saunters towards the fighters. _

**Shinobu** : 3…

_ Toshiaki just plants the tip of his shield in the ground, saying nothing. _

**Shinobu** : 2…

_ Tetsuya successfully disarms Ironwood, resulting in his elimination. _

**Shinobu** : Ah, seems I wasn’t needed.

_ Ironwood sulks his way off the field. Toshiaki grins and stands firm. _

**Toshiaki** : Well, boys, looks like you’ve got me two on one! That just means I won’t have to hold anything back.

_ The real battle begins now.  _

_ Okay, look, it’s 4AM and I am a scriptwriter, not a fight choreographer. The next bit, get Yuzo to help come up with some good adlibs. Strategy stuff. Teamwork. I’m fucking tired.  _

_ Shinotetsu win. _

**Toshiaki** : ...heh. I knew you boys would be able to pull it off.

**Shinobu** : Whoa… Tetsu- Tetsuya, we did it! We really did it! Yahoo!

_ As always, Shinobu gets huggy when he’s happy. For once, Tetsuya hugs back. Awkwardly, though. _

**Tetsuya** : ...I guess I’ll indulge you, this time.

**Toshiaki** : Ladies and gentlemen, your winners!

**END**

...

“...do you think he realizes he left in that bit near the end?” Izumi wonders aloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to my beautiful beta-reader katrielle/mskzcanon! i would not have finished this without you loving these idiots.
> 
> help idk what to do for 5/6-


End file.
